Innocence- (Flightclan challenge-Story)
by LeopardFang
Summary: This started as a Flightclan challenge- Left alone to die, but kind off morphed into a story. So part of the credit goes to Beware-The-Shadows. The story summary- Shadow is a young kit but is different then the rest of her family, Her pelt is Pure black, Her tail is half the length it should be, her eyes are light grey. And too young she finds out- that Truth HURTS.
1. Flightclan challenge answer-or-chapter 1

**Shadowkit Pov**

I bounced on my tiny black paws, excitedly. My pure black pelt was shuffled as I gazed outside with light grey eyes. My Russet furred mother was telling her other two daughters, Flamekit and Skykit, to wait in the den for a while until she and I got back.

"How come the others don't get to come?" I asked, following my mother outside the den.

"We hardly ever to see each other, I think we should spend some time together, I can teach you to hunt" she replied, walking a little faster.

I smiled at her twitching my tiny black half-tail as I walked, "that would be nice"

Then it started to snow. A white snowflake landed on my nose and I sneezed.

It didn't take long for me to be belly deep in snow, freezing cold, trembling with cold as white snow coated my shadow black pelt. The clan territory had ended a while ago and I _really_ wanted to go home.

"Mama, I'm cold can we go back home now" I asked. My mother's russet pelt stood out against the white snow. She turned and I saw she had an emotionless face.

She sat in front of me and I walked closer to her, needing body heat now to survive. She took a step away from me.

"Mama" I cried, "I'm Freezing, Mama"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to be deputy, and if I have such a disgrace as a kit then that could never happen" She said narrowing her beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean" I cried helplessly as tendrils of cold raced through my veins making me tremble uncontrollably and making my teeth chatter together.

"You are _much_ smaller than your sisters, you have only _half_ a tail and Your eyes… their… _colorless_"

I could almost feel my heart stop as I started bawling, "I'm sorry, I can't help it, I didn't want to make you upset, How can I make it up to you?" I asked my light grey eyes begging to help my mother, shining with innocence.

"You can stay here, Wait for me, I'll get your father and if he accepts your apology I will as well" she said racing off.

I smiled glad that I had made it up to my mother, only my paws and tail had become to go numb and I didn't think that was a good thing. I curled into a ball to conserve body warmth and waited for my mother to appear.

I waited… and waited. The rest of my body went numb. She didn't appear.

I forced my tiny legs to stand and forced my light grey eyes to open. I looked around, "MAMA" I called, shaking the snow out of my pelt.

Then it hit me- She had left me here to die.

My adrenaline kicked in- I was NOT going to die here. If my mother had banished me from the clan then I would just have to live as a loner- and not a dead one either.

My light grey eyes shone with determination that would be worthy of any warrior as I stood my small muscles contracting painfully as I stood and walked through the snow that went up to my shoulders.

No, I was not going to die here. For I had a knack for self-preservation, something my mother on the other paw- _didn't_ have…


	2. Allengiances

**Flameclan**

**Leader**

Blazestar- a russet furred tabby tom with firey amber eyes, mate Russetskies, Kits Flamekit, Skykit, and Shadowkit

**Deputy **(Temporarily-while Russetskies is with kits)

Smokewind- a black she-cat with grey swirls on her sides, grey paws, and grey ears

**Medicine cats**

Fireleaf- a russet colored she-cat with leaf green eyes, Mate Fierceclaw, apprentice Nightpaw

Ashstripe- a grey tom with black tabby stripes and sharp green eyes, Secret relationship with Russetskies

**Warriors**

Sandstorm- a sand colored tabby she-cat with soft brown eyes, mate Dustcloud, apprentice Sparkpaw

Fierceclaw- a dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, mate Fireleaf, apprentice Stormpaw

Dustcloud- a light brown tom with sharp amber eyes, mate Sandstorm, apprentice Ravenpaw

Lightningflash- a yellow she-cat with light orange tabby stripes and bright amber eyes, apprentice Spottedpaw

Thunderflame- a black tabby tom with fiery amber eyes, mate Sharpbreeze

Sharpbreeze- a black and white she-cat with sharp green eyes, mate Thunderflame

Patchflame- a calico, (orange, black and white), she-cat with bright amber eyes

Forestfire- a dark brown tabby tom with one bright green eye and one bright amber eye

**Apprentices**

Sparkpaw- a yellow she-cat with russet ears, russet paws and bright amber eyes

Stormpaw- a grey and black tom with sharp amber eyes

Ravenpaw- a pure black tom with fiery amber eyes

Spottedpaw- a tortoishell she-cat with russet furred patches and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Apprentices**

Nightpaw- a pure black she-cat with sharp amber eyes

**Queens**

Russetskies- a russet furred tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes, mate Blazestar, kits Flamekit, Skykit, and Shadowkit, secret relationship with Ashstripe

**Kits**

Flamekit- a russet furred she-kit with bright amber eyes, mother Russetskies, father Blazestar, sisters Skykit and Shadowkit

Skykit- a russet and white she-kit with sky blue eyes, mother Russetskies, father Blazestar, sisters Flamekit and Shadowkit

Shadowkit- a small pure black she-kit with a glossy half-tail and light grey eyes, mother Russetskies, father Blazestar, sisters Flamekit and Skykit

**Frostclan**

**Leader**

Snowstar- a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Deputy**

Icefang- a pure white tom with cold ice blue eyes

**Medicine cats**

Riverleaf- a silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes, apprentice Leafpaw

Silverstripes- a silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes,

**Warriors**

Silverfang- a silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes, apprentice Whitepaw

RavenIce- a pure black tom with sharp blue eyes, mate Streamshine, kit Darkkit

Stormheart- a silver tabby she-cat with sharp blue eyes, mate Braveshade, apprentice Moonpaw

Waterbreeze- a light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate Sharpclaw, Apprentice Blizzardpaw

Sharpclaw- a dark grey tom with bright blue eyes, mate Waterbreeze, apprentice Fangpaw

BraveShade- a pure black tom with deep dark blue eyes, mate Stormheart, apprentice Cloudpaw

Frozenwind- a grey and white tom with sharp blue eyes

Creamcloud- a cream she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw- a pure white tom with bright blue eyes

Moonpaw- a white she-cat with grey patches and sharp blue eyes

Fangpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with sharp blue eyes

Cloudpaw- a white and cream tom with sharp blue eyes

Blizzardpaw- a silver tabby she-cat with vibrant blue eyes

**Medicine Apprentices**

Leafpaw- a pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Queens**

Streamshine- a silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate RavenIce, kit Darkkit

**Kits**

Darkkit- a black tom-kit with silver tabby stripes and bright blue eyes, mother Streamshine, father RavenIce

_**Okay here is the allegiances for this story, the next update will say what happened to little Shadowkit. -Leopardfang**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadowkit's Pov**

I had begun to grow tired. My muscles had screamed in agony for a long time- before they eventually grew numb. My light grey eyes had lost the determined shine by now, I was just walking because I didn't want to die lying down.

My paw slipped and I fell onto a sharp rock. I didn't feel it but I saw the scarlet droplets land on the ground by my feet.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

A full blown blizzard had begun and the sharp wind blew the freezing flakes in my face causing me to narrow my eyes. Then I heard something- a small tiny voice screaming for help.

With renewed energy I raced toward the sound blowing snow and blood behind me as I struggled to run swiftly on numb paws.

I saw a kit my age was struggling to keep hold of slippery ice with sharp claws, his body was emerged in freezing cold water. His bright blue eyes began to drift closed as his black paws slipped off the ice and the rest of his body emerged in the deadly cold water.

I jolted into action, jumping onto the thin ice quickly and diving into the freezing water. My light grey eyes searched desperately under the water for the tom's dark pelt. There- I saw him.

His pelt was Pitch Black with shining silver tabby stripes snaking across it. I swam over to him and grabbed ahold of the scruff of him neck, my strong but tiny back leg muscles dragging him toward the surface as the edges of my vision grew dark.

I burst to the surface gasping for air. I scrambled onto the thin ice and dragged him to shore.

I put a paw on his neck to see if there was a pulse- only to find that I still couldn't feel anything. I narrowed my eyes looking for soft rising on his chest. It heaved and water dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

I knew that there was no time to wait for him to wake- so i started walking in one direction calling "HELP SOMEONE HELP" Even if I was a loner maybe he had a clan or a family. I dragged him and screamed until my throat closed up. I continued in silence dragging his limp body as mine grew more and more tired and slow.

I wanted to close my eyes let the world fade away, Eventually my legs just gave out and I collapsed.

I didn't feel my pure black body hit the ground or realize that my light grey eyes had slid closed. I didn't notice the stirring on the tom beside me.

All I knew was darkness

**Darkkit Pov**

I woke to freezeing cold. I'd never been so cold before. Especially the left side of me, _But why is my left side colder than the rest of me- wait why am I cold at all?_

Then I remembered- the deputy's cold blue eyes as his powerful muscles threw me onto thin ice. The feeling of despair when my claws slipped and I tumbled into the freezeing water, his face being the last one I ever saw… _But I'm alive, how is that possible._

My bright blue eyes slid open and my gaze shifted to the left to see why I was colder on that side.

A tiny black she-kit lay limp beside me. She looked about my age though was a lot smaller. She was on her side buried half-way in the snow- a thin layer of snow already covered her fur. My eyes widened when I realized that this kit must have saved me.

I started liking the snow off her fur, "Come on, Wake up, Wake up"

She didn't stir but her chest moved up and down unevenly. I could hear her ragged breath- and see it.

Then her eyes opened slightly. My own eyes widened in disbelief. They weren't blue or green the only colors I'd ever seen a cat with. They were a light grey with split inky black pupils.

She stood and I jumped backward still staring at her in disbelief especially when I saw then a small glossy half-tail wrapped around her paws.

"Uh… Hello" she said awkwardly. I shook my head to clear it, "Come on it's cold let's go to Frostclan"

I tried not to think of how the deputy would react when he learned that I hadn't died- and had brought a loner/different-clan cat. I didn't know which.

Her whole body tensed and she took a hesitant step backward. Then I noticed a puddle of blood by her feet.

"You're bleeding" I hissed in surprise and took a step forward.

She retreated another step and bared sharp fangs.

"If I was going to hurt you I would have when you were asleep"

She nodded, "I'm fine, let's just get out of this cold"

She was shivering violently, much more violently than me. "Lean on me, We are almost there"

She gave me a sideways glance of surprise. I rolled my eyes and she smiled a half smile. She leaned slightly against me and her wet fur brushed mine. It felt like Electricity flowing through me. I forced my gaze straight and walked forward the tiny she-kit by my side.

"My name's Darkkit, what's Yours?" I asked.

She seemed to consider it.

"_My name's Shadow"_

_**Yay it looks like our little Shadowkit is now called Shadow and she met a friend. Yay. She's not a loner- and it looks like she will survive. Yay. Shadow.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Shadow Pov**_

This camp was so different then Flameclan's. Not one russet pelt shone in the sunlight. In Flameclan only a few cats weren't russet colored and those that weren't had amber or yellow eyes. Well most of them anyway, I think that there was two that didn't, But then they had full tails and glossy pelts.

These cats had pelts of many colors, but there eyes were always blue or green. They went by Frostclan, at least that was what Darkkit told me. For some reason I trusted him, I had trusted very little and still those I had trusted either betrayed me or were ripped away from me. So I found it surprising how easy it was to trust him. I really did try to build up my walls and not trust him, but I failed miserably.

His voice was quiet and shaky with cold and it brought me back to reality "T-T-This is F-Frostclan"

He walked into camp and was instantly surrounded by cats. The first two were the ones who appeared to be searching franticly for him. It didn't take much to recognize that they were his parents.

His mother was a white she-cat with a pelt traced with silver tabby stripes and a set of dark blue eyes. His father was a pure black tom with sharp blue eyes.

I walked into the camp and watched in silence for a moment before a deep voice called me out, "Who are you?"

The cat was a tom with sleek white fur that clung to his well-muscled frame. He was huge and I knew that he had to be the leader or the deputy by the way everyone stilled at his voice. To be honest he gave me the creeps, it wasn't because of his voice or overall appearance, it was because of his eyes. They were cold and sharp, an Ice blue that seemed to read your soul with a single glance.

"I'm Shadow" I said and glanced at Darkkit for help.

He appeared to turn embarrassed at the leader's questioning look, but his eyes told a different story. His bright blue eyes screamed fury, not at me but at the tom beside me.

"I went exploring, tripped onto the ice and tumbled into the freezing water. Shadow pulled me out, saving my life"

The white tom narrowed his eyes in distrust and surprisingly anger. Father had once told me eyes were windows to the soul. I had always believed that to be true and I had also learned to trust my instincts. My instincts were telling me to run now though, so maybe now wasn't the right time to trust them.

"No need to scare her Icefang" a voice rang out from across the camp. A beautiful she-cat stepped out, her pelt was white as snow and her eyes a brilliant sky blue. She was medium size and not hugely well-muscled, instead she looked agile and flexible. What caught my eye about her however, was the fact that she looked very intelligent. Her eyes gauging reactions and surroundings in a single glance.

Those eyes watched me for a moment before drifting over to Darkkit and the others. When they shifted back to me she said,

"Hello, I'm Snowstar, the leader of Frostclan. Riverleaf, our medicine cat, should heal that wound of yours and get some warmth into both you and Darkkit. After your needs are met both of you meet me in my den"

She turned and left quickly and quietly. Her deputy scurried after her his movements showing slight anger, "A loner, you'll letting a loner come into our clan, what if she is a spy for the Shadowalker's she sure looks like one"

Snowstar sighed and turned, "I am saving a kit, how long exactly do you think she'll survive out there"

Darkkit had a lot less calmness for the deputies comment. He practically growled and shook with fury. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly moved my half-tail to cover his mouth. He coughed and I removed my tail when he almost choked himself on the black fur.

"Are you alright?" a silver tabby she-cat that looked just above my age asked. Her vibrant blue eyes looked shocked and I looked down at my tail in a sudden reality. I had already showed all of them one of my faults, one of my differences. Well besides the obvious light grey eyes, which in my opinion were pretty, Though had nothing compared to the seemingly endless and vibrant blue eyes that this beautiful she-cat had.

"Fine" was my response as I tried to shake the snow from my fur. I hadn't really been listing or paying attention though to who her eyes were drawn to as she asked the question. I paid for that dearly.

"I wasn't talking to you" the young she-cat said, "How are you, Darkkit?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, Blizzardpaw" Darkkit purred quietly, so that Blizzardpaw would not hear, yet still unable to contain it.

"How's being an apprentice?" Darkkit asked her and I realized that she must have had her apprentice ceremony recently.

She most likely replied but I wasn't paying attention, My gaze focused on the silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes that had started walking towards us. She had kind and thoughtful eyes, but they were slightly narrowed eyes that told of exhaustion and worry.

She brightened up a little when she saw Darkkit. I had automatically slid into the shadows when she had approached. She hadn't noticed me but she must have known that I existed because she teased, "I was told that you were saved by a young little she-kit"

I stepped out of the shadows and noticed that I was standing right behind her, so I shifted until I stood beside Darkkit. "Are you the medicine cat?" I asked the silver tabby, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm Riverleaf, one of the medicine cats of Flameclan. May I ask who you are?" was her response as she began to walk, beckoning her tail for us to follow.

"I'm Shadow"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Shadow, let's get that wound healed." she replied when we reached a small cave, "And get both of you warmed up you look like you're about to freeze to death."

It was hours later when Riverleaf finally released us.

Darkkit had it easy, the only thing that showed what had happened was the small knick in his ear, from where ice had slashed through the thin are of flesh and fur, and his slightly ruffled pelt. I, however, did not have it easy. A stark white bandage stood out against my thick glossy black pelt on the right side, and my eyes were slightly wide from the pain medicine. Luckily the medicine was not the kind that makes you less alert, only the kind that helped numb minor pain.

We met Snowstar outside her den. Her pelt stood out against the nearing darkness like a Flameclan cat in winter. Her eyelids were close together in concentration while a single clear claw scratched the dirt absent mildly.

"Hello" she says when she notices our approach. She seems to be deciding my strengths and my weaknesses with the slight narrow of her eyes and a flick of her tail. She offers a half-smile towards me saying, "Shadow, I'll be with you in a minute, wait here"

She then turns to Darkkit and motions him into her den with her tail. He glances at me once before following her inside.

_**Darkkit Pov**_**.**

Nervousness fills me of fear for what my punishment for 'leaving camp as a kit' and 'bringing a possible spy to my own clan' and 'endangering my life and that of another kit' will be. But it is soon replaced by a flare of anger for none of that was my fault but her deputies fault.

I release a breath and try to relax, but fail miserably, instead pacing a step or two. Once I realize what I'm doing I sit down in front of her.

"Tell me what happened." Snowstar demands.

I take in a deep breath and hide the tremble in my tone instead relying on my determination to survive to fuel my words. "I went outside camp, because I was bored, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for that. And then I saw all this beautiful clear ice and wanted to check it out. I slipped and fell into the ice. Shadow pulled me out of the freezing water and we barely managed to get back to camp alive, sorry for that."

She had tilted her head in confusion before nodding once to herself. She then speaks,

"I suggest you tell me what _Really Happened"_

For a moment I freeze in panic and gulp, "That is what happened"

She begins to pace herself, "I know you are lying, why are you lying?"

I blink.

"Are you protecting someone? Maybe this Shadow?"

I blink again, realizing that this is an interrogation, before speaking "I have no idea what you are talking about. Shadow saved me and this was all my fault."

She pauses and cuts to the chase, "You know you are lying to your clan leader. For one the fur on your neck was much more ruffled then the rest of you, which would suggest someone was carrying you. Someone stronger then Shadow. Plus you have seen ice many times before and I remember you avoiding it like it would kill you if you touched it. Last but definitely not least, as soon as you enter the camp and cats see you seem to become furious about something, about someone"

I decide that absolute truth was needed now, but not truth that could endanger my life. Or the lives of my family or friends,

"You are correct. That whole story was a lie, but it would endanger lives if I told you the truth. So I am deeply sorry but this is a secret I must keep."

She had a curious look now but when she speaks it is not asking what this secret is but something else.

"Everyone has secrets. Does this secret endanger the clan or keep it safe?"

I ponder this question. Many cats could die if this evil cat gets caught but it will save lives now, save my life, but more importantly it would save the life of those I love.

"For now it does no harm, but keeps the clan safe"

She nods in approval, "You may leave, bring Shadow in here on your way out"

I turn to leave and advance a few steps before she calls, "Darkkit, Just… " she releases a breath and I wonder why her voice had seemed so worried before, but I shook it off as the bond of a clanmate. Her next words are soft and quiet yet they ring with an odd sense of strength and determination.

"Be careful, Nothing is always how it seems"

**Guess what? I'm not dead! Anyways now that we got that cleared up, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I thank you for not forgetting me- by this really long chapter. Also To thank you I won't ask for reviews or favorites or follows, though I'd really like it if you do review or favorite or follow. Not that I'm asking, but it would be appreciated. *Shadow rolls her eyes at the obvious hint to review* Anyways, not going to ask- at all. By the way I have a new poll about this story on my profile if you want to answer it, You should. Not that I'm going to beg or anything. Anyways Bye Bye. –Leopardfang**


End file.
